Captain James Nicholls!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: Captain James Nicholls has just be shot, but when he wakes up he's in the English hospital bay. He's rather confused and in a lot of pain and then there's a young nurse that tends to him and he almost falls head over heels for her. What will happen? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Captain James Nicholls!**

**Summary: Captain James Nicholls has just be shot, but when he wakes up he's in the English hospital bay. He's rather confused and in a lot of pain and then there's a young nurse that tends to him and he almost falls head over heels for her. He doesn't understand what it is though?**

**AN: Okay so I wanted to try a Nicholls/OC story. I hope you like it folks :) I dont know how well this will work out but meh I can only try hehe. Please enjoy. R&R! Thanks (Disclaimer applies to all chapters in this story)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN WAR HORSE ~sighs~ I ONLY OWN FRAYA ROWLANDS!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Pain... Pain. All I can feel is pain. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to move. I cried out in pain as it shot through my chest. How am I still alive? I looked in front of me expecting to see grass, blood stained grass. Instead I saw a wall. Or was it a curtain, I wasn't quite sure. I cried out again... and someone came running... light feet as fast as lightning. I couldn't see straight my deep blue eyes were clouded with tears from the agonising pain.

"Shhh its alright your safe here just lie still for me..." I quite, shy voice said, and it made me relax a bit but I could feel everything want to tense it was to sore not to move, but if I moved it hurt just as bad.

"Please it hurts..." I begged but she hushed me.

"Can I take a look? You don't mind do you?" the voice asked as she made me lie on my back. I let out a small whimper. She smiled a little brushing my matted hair out of my eyes. She had to undo my shirt to see the wound._ 'Please let it be something easily treated?' _She gasped a little and a tear rolled down my now very pale cheek.

"Oh Sir this is really bad... would you hold on for a second? I need to find someone more experienced to see what can be done." the voice said and before she left I grabbed her hand.

"Will I be alright?" I whispered and I heard a small, soft sob.

"I don't know Sir, I don't know..." she mumbled as her hand left mine. Was this it? Was I going to die? Soon she came back and then a tall man and a few of my friends. I gritted my teeth to stop a cry leaving my lips.

"Lets have a look here, what's your name Sir?" the doctor said as he saw a bullet hole in my chest. I shook my head, why does he think I can talk?

"His name is James Nicholls. Captain James Nicholls." Jamie said, "One of the best Captains we have ever seen."

He thinks that of me? "I'm afraid it will take surgery to remove the bullets and to wrap up the wounds. Can you say anything to me Sir?"

"It hurts... so-" I cried out before I could finish. Tears fell from my eyes. Just let me die!

"Its alright James, your alright. Let them do the surgery." Charlie said.

"Can you do it soon?" Jamie asked.

"Indeed, the earliest we can preform surgery is tomorrow morning at first dawn. Is that alright?"

"NOW!" I shouted, and the nurse ran quickly over to me. "Don't worry yourself Captain I will stay with you. Make sure you are alright. Just rest. You needed it. I'll be here if you need anything." she said as she pulled a chair up beside my bed.

* * *

**AN: hehe this is really bad but tell me what you think. If you don't like it I wont continue it haha. Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**AN: Right so Fraya is sitting by his bed watching him, making sure he's alright and reassuring him that he shall be fine after surgery. Right so lets get to it shall weh haha :) Please enjoy and R&R :) Thanks **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

I felt a shaking hand work its way into mine. Her hand was so cold, so small. I heard a small sob. I wanted to open my eyes, but a dare not do so. I was to scared too do so. I couldn't bare to see her dark eyes filled with tears. I cant wait to have these bullets removed. It hurts, the pain is so intense. A sharp pain jumped through my body from my arm. My eyes shot open, and my breath quickened.

"Calm down Captain its only me... your arm started bleeding again. I did not mean to wake you." the girl said. I felt my heart lighten slightly. Her voice flowed like the wind.

"Please call me James. Its alright I kind of wanted to wake up." I whispered. She smiled slightly, I don't even know her name, so that was my next question. "May I ask for your name?"

"My-my name is Fraya Rowlands." she said nervously as she quickly busied herself getting bandages. I smiled wider as her cheeks went a little red. "A beautiful name, for a beautiful woman." I whispered. She smiled and said,

"Stop it... I am not beautiful." she protested but my head said different. She had dark hair, as dark as Jamie's horse Topthorn. It was pin straight and went just below her high shoulders. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown with a little bit of... was that green? Yeh I think it was green. She got a bowl filled with cold clean water and a piece of cloth. My eyes widened, and she looked at me.

"You will have to hold still for me. I know this will hurt but it needs to be cleaned so I can bandage it up to prevent you loosing to much more blood until tomorrow."

_'Please don't! I would beg but Captains don't beg they have people begging them!'_

My eyes welled. I tried to move away but it hurt to badly. I cried out every time she touched the wound. _'It hurts to much please stop!' _I silently begged her but she wouldn't stop. Her eyes filled with tears and mine were rolling down my cheeks. I gritted my teeth together and closed my eyes tightly. She finally stopped and bandaged it up. I fell back into my pillow and she sighed reaching for a tissue. I felt bad for her, shes had no sleep, shes crying over me and she cant see how beautiful she is. "Sorry for putting you through that James." she mumbled wiping her eyes away.

"Your only doing your job Miss Rowlands I-" she cut me off saying,

"If I am to call you James then you must call me Fraya." she said with a wink, as she sat herself back down. I went a little bit red and she smiled.

"Well Fraya... what did you do before you became a nurse?" I asked and her head shot up from the book she was reading. I read her eyes. She had an interesting past but I did not want to know until she was happy. She closed her book softly and said,

"I wanted to be in the army..." she said and I flew up... only to fall straight back down. I held my chest. I managed to say... "Why?"

"I wanted to because my father and my mother wanted a son to be proud of. See they wanted a son so he could fight for the country. I wanted to show them something but I never did. That's why I became a nurse, and now I'm glad I did." she said looking down. It took me a short while to realise what she meant. I felt my cheeks warm up again. She smiled and then a knock came to the door._ 'WHAT DO YOU WANT?' _

"Can we come in?" came the voice of Charlie. I laughed, but the feeling of laughter was short lived. I gripped my chest and Fraya rested a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Of course, come in, come in."

Charlie and Jamie strolled in with weak smiles. They walked over but I couldn't open my eyes. It hurt... I wanted my tired, painful life too come to an end. I rested my head deep in my pillows.

"My Captain Nicholls you don't look so good..." Charlie said with a slight frown. Fraya stood up and I asked,

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back, your safe with your friends. I will return in a bit. I have another patient to see." Fraya said with a smile as she disappeared from my small room. I sighed deeply closing my eyes again. Jamie and Charlie both started chuckling away. I opened one of my blue eyes and asked,

"What on earth are you two laughing at?"

"You like her..." Charlie said with a grin. My other eye shot open and they went rather wide.

"I don't _like _her. I just like her being here. She is someone too talk to that's all..." I said and Jamie laughed now.

"Don't be daft James. We saw you when she left." I went red. When I say red I mean, so red that a tomato would be jealous. This was just embarrassing. Charlie slapped my shoulder playfully. I winced as my chest went tight. He quickly apologised and I smiled a small half smile.

"Why don't you just tell her? If you don't we will." Jamie said.

"Don't even think about it Jamie... Or you for that matter Charlie!" I growled.

Is it so wrong for me to like her?

* * *

**AN: Awww he lurves her hehe. Thats well cute me thinks :) So please tell meh what chu think folks :) Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**AN: So Jamie and Charlie tease him about liking Fraya. He tries to deny it but they start talking about it as she enters the room... HUMMM! Haha lets find out what happens hehe. Please R&R :) Enjoy! Thanks**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

"What's the big deal? So what if I liked her..." I mumbled and Charlie chuckled.

"So you do like her?" Jamie asked with a grin which caused me to glare at him.

"NO! I don't like her in that way! It wouldn't matter anyway she wouldn't want a batter Cavalry Captain would she?" I growled ignoring the grins. I wish I could get up and run... any where just to get away from these two crazy human beings. I tried it but I wasn't successful. It ended horribly wrong. I'd opened the wound in my chest again.

"JAMIE! WHAT ON EARTH DO WE DO? HES BLEEDING OUT OF CHEST! THATS NOT RIGHT!" Charlie cried and Jamie covered his ears. I was crying, it hurt and all he can do was cover his ears and all Charlie can do is run around screaming like a complete lunatic. This is rather embarrassing in its own way. Soon Fraya appeared with a scared look on her face.

"I-I heard, shouting and-and crying... is everything alright?" she said rather out of breath looking at me in the eyes. She ran over. I had my hand covering the wound. She tried to move my hand. "Move your hand James... please!" she begged as she pulled on my hand, but it wasn't budging.

"NO!" I cried out and she kept trying. Finally Jamie and Charlie pulled my hand away and kept my arms still. _'It stings... its like going to hell and back again and its only a tiny bullet hole!' _My cries and pleas were heard but not taken into account. For the first time Charlie and Jamie saw me begging. Their faces were filled with shock. Even they knew, _'Captains don't beg they have people begging them!' _I struggled against them, trying even though it hurt to get away. It was like being pinned down with nails. No way out...

"STOP!" I cried and finally she had wrapped it up. She again had to wipe her eyes. I lay there, my blue eyes closed... exhausted, pain ridden and scared. This had proven to be a long night. Even though I looked as if I was sleeping... I was not... I heard every word.

"Do you wish to stay for the rest of the night? There is only a couple of hours till his surgery?" Fraya asked.

"Yeh sure... why not." Jamie's voice sound, a hint of humour in his voice causing Charlie as usual to chuckle.

_'Don't leave me with them... PLEASE!'_

I heard her leave, and the screeching of chairs being pulled up next my bed filled my ears making me grit my teeth. I felt a hand slap down on my leg, and I stayed there.

"Remove your hand from my leg Jamie!" I growled and the hand left my leg. I opened my tired eyes to be met with two pairs of questioning eyes.

"What..." I mumbled before struggling to take a big enough breath. Charlie sighed and slumped down in his chair just like Jamie. I glared at them expecting an answer. When I didn't get one I started grumbling to myself. _'I want to be on my own... but at the same time I'm glad of company... how does that work? I'm so confused...'_

"We've never seen some one in so much pain before, especially not a friend... a good friend like you James. What ever happened to _'Captains don't beg, they have people begging them?'_" Charlie said looking deep into my eyes. I looked away, feeling ashamed that they had to see that.

"I-I no choice but to beg... I couldn't move and it was hurting so badly... you would have done the same..." I said looking at Jamie who shook his head. I looked to Charlie hoping he would agree with me in which he didn't.

_'Thanks guys way to make me feel happier about my life...'_

I closed my eyes again not wanting to see the world around me... not wanting to see my ashamed friends. They knew I wasn't sleeping, which was true so they spoke about Fraya and sung a childish song.

"James and Fraya sitting in a tree..."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted and they both burst into fits of laughter.

I sunk deep into my pillows but this time when I closed my eyes I fell into... a terrible, fearful nightmare... one that was so bad you would think it was real.

* * *

**AN: Well they are being just a tad mean now haha ;) Poor James. Needs a brake he does. Well I do hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more :D Please Review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**AN: Well its after his surgery and he's fast asleep. Jamie and Charlie are just chatting and Fraya comes in. They tell her that James likes her! :O Uh O! They are gonna die when he wakes up.**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

_'Some how the pain had eased... had I had the surgery? Please say when I wake up Jamie and Charlie are gone!' _

I was fast asleep. So tired, so pain ridden... I felt sick, really sick. This wasn't a good look for me. I just want to stay in a never ending sleep, never wake up, never see the world that's ashamed of me, never see my friends that are ashamed of me... never have to see poor Albert's face. Everything was just to much. I kept hearing shuffling and as I became to drift into a lighter sleep I heard voices.

"Why do you think James keeps denying he likes that nurse Fraya? You can see in his eyes that he likes her..." Charlie said, and then Jamie's voice came in. "Because he just doesn't want to I guess... She will find out one day though Charlie..." he said laughing rather evilly. _'Please don't Jamie, I swear I will kill you!'_

I heard those same footsteps... Fraya! I struggled to open my eyes, but as I did she stared straight at me, her brown eyes wide and her cheeks a deep red. _'NOOO!' _I shot Jamie and Charlie a glare that would kill as my own cheeks went deep red... again. Her frown was soon turning into a beaming smile. I sat myself up and Charlie said with a grin,

"Sorry Captain your secret kinda slipped..."

"Shut up Charlie..." I grumbled causing everyone in the room to laugh. _'Goodness this very humiliating... Give me strength!'_

"I want to speak with your friend... alone... you two... out!" Fraya shouted and Jamie and Charlie ran to the door... "Children..." I mumbled and she giggled and my heart jumped.

They slammed the door shut and Fraya wondered over to me, with a smile on her lips. I looked away and then she sat herself down. "Is it true James?" she asked and again my heart jumped. "I-um...I kinda..." I stuttered and she laughed. "Yes... it is true Fraya..." I whispered and she smiled.

"Well the truth is your right I don't want a battered Cavalry Captain..." My heart dropped and my mind trailed off into space._ 'I knew it was too good to be true... She doesn't want me...'_ I felt her hand on mine and I looked at her. Her eyes were bright and shining, yet mine were filled with hurt.

"I want someone that's charming, kind, funny and well yeh, that's it..." she said.

I took her hand to my lips placing a kiss on it. I held hers softly in mine and I asked, "Found someone like that?" I asked looking down.

"Yes... I have Indeed and he's sitting right next to me." _'Me... or is there someone else sitting near her' _My heart started racing and I still wasn't feeling that great. She brushed more of hair out of my eyes. I've never felt this way about someone before... its weird, its great!

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter hehe :) Please tell meh what you think and press that freaky button down their(Points to review button) hehe ;) please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: So Fraya finds out he likes her and he finds out she feels the same about him. Aww Happy days. Right so he can finally get up and leave! Enjoys folks! Thanks ;)**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

_'Fraya likes me? That was so unexpected..." _

I was finally able to leave. A shame really but I was well enough now. She helped me to my feet. I was weird, to walk again. Feeling the ground beneath my feet. I held my arm out with a small smile and she wrapped hers in mine resting her hand on my arm. We walked out of the room and to the door. When her hand left my arm I missed her. I sighed and she looked at me.

"You must come and see me James." she said with a sad smile. Tears welled in my blue eyes. My heart was aching slightly, I guess it was the fear of telling Albert that Joey's gone and the pain of leaving Fraya. I smiled a sad smile too and said, "Of course Miss Rowlands." She giggled and made her way to the front desk.

"Goodbye." I whispered and made my way out of the door to be met by... Charlie and Jamie.

_'Great...' _

"James great to see you well again." Jamie said slapping my back. _'Ouch!' _I sighed and walked quickly. I heard hurried footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned round only to be sent to the floor by Fraya. I was wrapped in a hug... in the grass. I wrapped my arms tightly round her. "I missed you I guess..." she mumbled making me laugh. She lay there and all I heard was Jamie and Charlie snickering over by the door.

"Can we stand up? My back kinda hurts now." I said and she blushed like crazy standing up quickly holding out her hand. I grabbed her hand and she helped me up. I brushed myself off and sighed deeply. Her eyes traced mine."What's the matter?" Fraya asked me but I only sighed deeper. Jamie and Charlie know why I don't feel so right just now. I've lost Joey... Now I have to tell him... I have to write to him now telling him that I've lost him... HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE TO HIM? I was so lost in thought I didn't realise that I had tears streaming down my face and Fraya wrapped round my waist.

"James... we've already reported to the boy that his horse is missing..." Jamie said and my heart dropped and my knees went weak.

_'I'm going to faint! IM GOING TO FAINT! He... he didn't. JAMIE YOU DIDNT!'_

* * *

**AN: Incredibly short chapter folks and I do apologise haha. My laptops gone funny so tune in next time :D Thanks. Please review :) All Welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: So James feels sick to his stomach because they told ALBERT he LOST Joey! Right lets go. I apologise in advance if this is a short chapter. Please R&R! Thanks**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

I cant believe that! How could they? I felt really sick. I fainted... "James? James are you alright?" Fraya said shaking my shoulders slightly._ 'I don't know... I cant even remember what just happened...' _I put my hand to my head and mumbled, "What just happened?" I opened my eyes to see 3 pairs of worried eyes.

"You fainted... When we told you what we told Albert..." Charlie said holding out his hand in front of my face. I grabbed his hand and he hauled me to my feet. I stumbled a bit but Fraya steadied me.

"James we are truly sorry... We thought it was for the best..." Jamie said looking down as did Charlie. _'FOR THE BEST! HES GOING TO MURDER ME!' _

"How exactly did you think that was for the best?" I growled angrily. "Well it would have been hard for you and we thought it would be easier for us to say it." Charlie said shifting uncomfortably. I guess he was right... I would have froze under the hopeful words in his letters. I would break, I would crack under the pressure. I ran my hand through my hair and Fraya gave me a small smile. "You'll be all right. It wasn't your fault James, he seems like a bright child and he will understand." she said rubbing my shoulder softly, I must admit I feel at ease when she is with me.

"I guess its just the pain in my heart I cant bare it Fraya... It hurts so badly." I mumbled and Jamie and Charlie looked upset. "We are sorry James..."

_'You should be... but I forgive you... you are my friends...' _

"Its alright... I-I forgive you my friends." I said with a small smile and they came over.

_'I shouldn't be so hard on them... One: Its not my nature and Two: They were only doing what they thought was right. Its difficult.'_

Jamie slammed his hand down hard on my shoulder and Charlie did the same on my other one. I laughed and then I turned to see Fraya frowning at me. I gave a small smile and walked over. I stopped only inches away from her with my arms open. She laughed and walked over wrapping her arms tightly round me. Her warmth radiating off her. I wrapped mine round her and rested my chin on her head, closing my eyes.

_'This wont be so hard, now that I have my friends...'_

* * *

**AN: Awww poor James :( He is having an incredibly rough time right now haha. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**AN: Lets see what happened after that ;) ;) hehe. Please R&R folks as usual ;) Thanks **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Me and Fraya stayed there for a while. I love her... a lot. I have a feeling she knows just how much but I'm not sure... I hope she does. She started giggling against my chest and I chuckled slightly... "What are you giggling about?"

"Your crushing me..." I let go and she laughed now. I felt my cheeks go a warm and she reached up placing a kiss on my warm cheek making it hotter. She skipped off back into the hospital bay leaving me staring into space.

"James are you alright?" Charlie said as he rested his hand on my shoulder causing me to jump five foot in the air. The two of them burst out laughing... again... "You should get yourself cleaned up man... you look awful." Jamie said and I shook them both off making my way back to where we were staying. _'Of course I need to clean up! Do you think I'm stupid?'_

I moved quickly, well as quickly as I could without hurting myself any more than I already have... When I got to my quarters I had to get all this horrible blood off me... and I need to get a new uniform as well... To be honest I've never seen myself look this disgusting... I got cleaned up, and found myself a clean uniform. "Sorted..." I mumbled and sorted out all the buttons on my jacket. I straightened out my clothes and placed my clean cap on my head. I smiled and turned, exiting my quarters. I had to find Fraya again, I had to tell her, to show her how I feel. I made a quick exit and no one seemed to notice. I found her favourite flowers and formed them into a bouquet. I smiled. _'These are just as beautiful as her.'_ I walked over and wondered into the hospital bay and I saw her... Fraya, one of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was sitting at her desk and everyone looked at me.

"Miss." I mumbled with a small smile and she looked up. "James... Is-is that you?" she breathed. I nodded, taking of my cap placing it under my arm. She walked over and I took from behind my back the flowers I wanted to give her. "James they are beautiful..." she said taking them in her hands with a smile.

"You look beautiful as usual today Fraya." I whispered with a smile and her cheeks went red. "Your not looking to bad yourself now that your all cleaned up." she said with a small grin. I just looked at her, her eyes, her hair... everything but what came next made my heart leap out of my chest and my body to freeze. She went on her tiptoes and her lips touched mine. It felt like a serge of electric ran through me. It was amazing. I wrapped my arms round her, holding her tight and close to me. She had hers round my neck she deepened it ever so slightly. She pulled away and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"I love you James..."

"I-I love you too Fraya." I whispered and she had a little grin on her face.

_'I wasn't expecting that to happen... Not that I'm complaining...'_

* * *

**AN: Awww cute hehe :) Hope you enjoyed this chapta :) Love you all that are enjoying this story please keep reviewing. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**AN: So they finally kissed... Awww well cute hehe :) This is a weird chapter but what the hay I'm a weird person ;) please R&R!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

I held her close to me we just stood there, soaking in every moment of this and the sun that was beating down on us. My hand slowly brushed across the small of her back, making her giggle. "What's so funny Fraya?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Nothing..." she mumbled and I could feel her smiling against my chest, something was up with her. _'Tell me what's wrong or I'll find out...' _I did it again getting the same response. "Stop it..." she said.

"Why?" I said teasingly. She started gripping onto my jacket, giggling. She's cute and I love her. "James stop it!" she squeaked through her giggles.

"Have you been hiding something from me Fraya?" she tried slipping out of my grip but I held her tightly and she looked up at me, eyes closed with a cheesy little smile on her lips. "I haven't hidden anything from you James!" she protested.

_'I'll find out...'_ I thought with a cheeky grin on my face and I watched as her eyes open, wide. They still looked beautiful. "James don't..." she said pushing away slowly, worry all over her face. "You are hiding something from me..." I mumbled walking closer to her she turned to run but I grabbed her round the waist and whispered,

"Shouldn't hide something from a Captain... They always find these things out."

Her breathing quickened and I chuckled softly wrapping my arms around her small body, poking at her ribs with my fingers. She wriggled around giggling.

"JAMES! NO!" she cried, but I only laughed and carried on. Her cries, her laugh, her trying to pull my arms away, she made me laugh, feel warm inside, she made me want to smile all day... Everyday. "James stop p-please..." she cried as I felt a tear drop on my hand. I stopped and I unwrapped my arms from round her. She turned round and playfully hit me. I laughed and she just smiled.

"How could you do that?" she said and she started giggling again._ 'Now she can't stop laughing... Oh... Dear...' _I laughed at her and her eyes had a mysterious look in her eyes. I stopped laughing and she grinned evilly.

"Hey, now now don't look at me like that..." I said holding one hand in front of me as she started towards me. "Oh are you hiding something from me... Captain?" she said jokingly her grin widening. My cheeks had a slight tint of red on them and she only proceeded forward.

"Fraya what are you doing?" I asked feeling my cheeks warm even more. "Well James I'm gonna get you back..." she whispered. I stopped frozen as her eyes pierced through mine. My heart just raced. I tried to fight the smile playing on my lips but it wasn't working for me. She laughed at me. "Stop laughing!" I yelled and she laughed harder. She then just reached for my hand.

_'She's trying to trick me...' _I thought but allowed her to drag me where she wanted to go. She took me down to the river. "I dropped my cap..." I mumble and she laughed again revealing my cap in her hand. She placed it on my head, covering my eyes.

"It's nice of you to make me blind Fraya..." I said readjusting my cap... So I could actually see. We got to the river and we lay there looking through the trees and to the sky. I'd wrapped one arm round her and she smiled.

"I knew you were hiding something from me." I whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek making her blush. "I know your hiding something from me too James." she whispered back giving me a kiss back. "What am I hiding?" I said with a grin as I closed my eyes feeling the sun beat down on my face.

I felt a hand splay across my side. I took a sharp intake of breath. The hand moved again, and the corners of my lips turned up. Seeing as she wasn't getting any big response from me she started putting weight on my arm restricting movement. She started prodding me in the side and I didn't move still. My mind was going crazy but I managed to keep anything from her.

"Your being difficult..." she mumbled through a giggle. She changed to the top of my ribs making me shift, a little and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Ha..." she said but made nothing of it. She rolled over on my arm.

"Oww..." I mumbled still trying unsuccessfully to remove my arm from her weight. I opened my eyes and she had huddled into me tightly. I smiled kissing her hair. "Love you James..." she whispered. "Love you too Fraya..." I said back before closing my eyes again.

**-X- **

"JAMES?" came the voice of Charlie but I didn't stir I was so tired and the sun was warm. I felt Fraya move next to me but still I didn't budge. "JAMES!" came the voice of Jamie.

"James get up..." Fraya whispered in my ear. I hunched my shoulders and shifted to get comfy again. I heard her giggle and I smiled.

"Hello Fraya... What's wrong with James? Is he dead?" Charlie said with a grin. "He most certainly is not dead, but he isn't waking up!" Fraya growled playfully. Jamie and Charlie exchanged and grin and Fraya expected an answer from the very handsome grinning cavalrymen. Charlie leaned down and whispered something in Fraya's ear making her burst out laughing.

"I knew he was hiding something from me..." she said with a devilish, very sly grin.

"Hide over there... This is gonna be fun!" she whispered and Charlie and Jamie scattered.

I groaned and rolled over and felt someone's presence hanging over me, but I made nothing of it. "I'm so gonna get you back so badly James Nicholls..." she whispered teasingly.

She started kissing my neck and I hunched my shoulders again, and at that she started nibbling at it. "Stop it... I'm trying to sleep..." I mumbled with a small smile on my face. That only made her continue. She had, had enough of me not reacting so she rolled me back on my back. "Hey what was that for?" I said with a half smile. She leaned down giving me a soft kiss.

_'Shes defiantly planning something...'_ I thought looking at her very devilish grin.

_'I'm in for it...'_

* * *

**AN: Lol I thought I'd have a bit of fun with this story hehehe :D tell meh what you think. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**AN: HAHAHA! REVENGE FOR FRAYA! SERVES YOU RIGHT JAMES! Warning they do get slightly touchy feely near the end... But no sex. Haha Lol enjoy ;) **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

My eyes soon widened. "Fray-Fraya come on I mean it was only a bit of fun..." I stuttered causing her to laugh. "Surely your not scared are you?" she teased and I glared at her as she grinned. "I love you but you need to know who's boss..." she whispered resting her hands on my sides.

My eyes widened more if that was even possible._ 'DON'T YOU DARE!'_ my mind shouted and I tried so hard to glare darkly at her, but it was no use I couldn't do it. I could here chuckling from behind trees._ 'DAMN YOU CHARLIE AND JAMIE!'_ my mind shouted again.

She started giggling. I laughed and she hadn't done anything yet. I couldn't help myself I hated it. She started to mover her fingers in small light circular movements. That set me off. I tried to stop myself reacting but I couldn't. "Fraya stop..." I managed to say before laughing again. She laughed evilly,

"I don't think I will because you didn't let go of me when I asked. And plus its funny for your friends... To see their Captain so weak." I looked through my teary eyes and said, "Your so sweet but you have a cruel... S-side..." I stuttered trying to push her off me. "Everyone does... I've seen your cruel side when you did this to me, and I'm merely getting my revenge." she found the most sensitive spot under my ribs, and sent me flying.

"STOP!" I cried through my laughter feeling weak. I heard Jamie's and Charlie's laughter. She let up and just lay on top of me. I was still breathing heavily and she was giggling away. I wrapped my tired arms round her and she smiled against me.

"You two really should get a room..." Charlie said trying not to laugh at me. _'IM GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!'_ "I heard you whispering to her Charlie I'm not deaf I know it was you who told her..." I growled and she sat herself up. I missed her and pouted playfully. She giggled laying herself back down. I sighed and she snaked her arms round me.

"Your such a weakling James..." Jamie joked. "Shut up..." I growled sending him a painful glare. "Don't be so mean James... You deserved it." Fraya said brushing her hair out of her beautiful eyes. I started mumbling to myself and to stop me she crashed her lips on mind. My eyes were wide with shock and then I held her tightly running my hands through her silky hair. She threw my cap on the ground running hers through mine.

"Ewwww... Get a ROOM!" Charlie joked. We parted and I chucked my cap at him. Fraya laughed and I smiled, "Where were we when we got rudely interrupted?" I whispered.

She grinned and slipped her arms round my neck kissing me deeply. Fireworks were literally going off in my head. As we deepened it I slipped my tongue into her mouth. It felt so right. She pushed me back on the grass, her body heat radiated off her as she clung onto me. After a while I ended up on top. I smiled looking down at her. Jamie and Charlie made a quick exit back to the camp.

"Your so beautiful, Fraya." I whispered as I pressed my body down on hers biting at her neck softly. She smiled and whispered back, "Your so damn handsome..." her dress sleeve fell over her right shoulder. I moved down her neck and along her shoulder softly making her grip onto me tighter. Her legs wrapped round mine and I smiled against her warm pale skin. I felt her unbutton my jacket. _'Thank god for that...'_ I thought.

She was better at it than I was. I sat up, pulling it off my shoulder, throwing it to the side. She grinned and I leaned back over her brushing the hair out of her face as the light wind blew. I chuckled as she closed her eyes.

**-X- **

That was the worst thing I've ever seen... They were practically having sex right in front of us. I looked over to Jamie who looked like he was thinking the same thing as he had a slight grimace on his face. "Say Jamie... Are you thinking about what I'm thinking?" I asked and Jamie turned to look at me his grimace slowly growing.

"I wish to forget that scene... I mean really did they have to do that... There?" Jamie said disgusted with our goody two shoes Captain who never did ANYTHING wrong or well... Stuff like that... Especially in well public... I grimaced myself and dismissed that.

"How are you Jamie?" I said trying to change the subject from that thought. "Well Charlie I'm feeling rather disgusted. He could have at least gone somewhere more private!" Jamie yelled and I just laughed slightly.

He over reacts at everything. He needs to know that James is clearly in love and that the constant teasing about it actually made him realise how much he loved her, so to be honest it is our fault and we brought this on ourselves...

**-X-**

I rolled next to her holding her close and tightly to me. She was snuggled into my side playing with my shirt. I chuckled softly and she kept playing with it.

"Do you still wish you never took this job as a nurse?" I whispered already knowing the answer already.

"Nope because when I met you my life changed and I was glad I took up the job." she whispered back and then added, "That reminds me I should be getting back..." my heart saddened.

"Awww do you have to?" I playfully whined and she poked me in the side and stood up. I soon joined her as I grabbed my jacket and cap. I placed my cap on my head and put my jacket over my arm, holding my other arm out for her. She smiled linking arms with me.

* * *

**AN: Ha... Right I'm gonna put this story back on track now... Haha just thought I'd put two weird chapters haha hope you enjoyed the weird chapters please review :) Thanks. All Welcome **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Well looks like the weird chapters were a hit hehe :) might add in some more lol. Sooo... Let's get to it shall weh? **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

We just walked and she kept teasing me about my weakness. "Look okay it's not my fault..." I mumbled feeling rather embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed James, your just weak..." she said trying not to giggle as she said it.

"I'm not weak okay!" I said as we reached were we needed to be. I stopped and she tugged on my arm. I smiled and she giggled. She pulled me inside the bay and everyone stared at us. We were a total mess I must admit. I pulled her closer to me and brushed a lose strand of her hair behind her ear, leaning down as I went. I placed a cool, soft kiss on her lips and I let it linger slightly not wanting to leave her.

When we parted we rested our foreheads together smiling. "I love you." she whispered. "You too Fraya..." I whispered back. "Come and see me again please?" she pleaded playfully.

"I might do..." I said with a cheeky grin only receiving a playful slap on the arm. "Okay I will." I said and she waved, I winked and made my way out of the bay. I smiled to myself as I made my way back to the camp.

"James! Nice of you to show up, did she have enough of you?" Jamie joked making Charlie burst out laughing. My cheeks felt slightly warm. "Funny Jamie... She had to go back to work that's all..." I mumbled trying to walk past them. "Not so fast..." Charlie said, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you talking about? I'm allowed to go to my quarters Charlie!" I growled and they just smiled.

Jamie prodded my side and I grabbed his hand. "Don't even think about it! EITHER OF YOU!" I yelled and let go of his hand storming off to my quarters mumbling to myself.

_'I know I bought this on myself...' _I thought angrily, as I pushed the door open and then slammed it shut. I slid down the door until I reached the floor. My mind trailed to Fraya. She's so amazing. Her smile, her laugh, her body against mine, ugh she drives me crazy.

"James are you alright?" came the voice I missed. She seems to turn up and the most convenient times doesn't she? I stood up and opened the door looking down. Arms wrapped round me, and I wrapped mine round her body.

"Thought you had to work?" I whispered in her ear. "Thought you wouldn't sulk." she said cheekily making me laugh.

"I'm sorry it's just... I am not weak and I shouldn't be seen as weak."

"James... Come on we are having fun like we should. They are a bunch of annoying people anyway. I don't like to see you sulking." she said pushing away slightly to look at me.

"I don't like it either..." I mumbled and she squeezed my sides making me jump backwards,

"Alright I'll stop sulking about this just don't do that again." She kissed me and smiled, "I can't promise anything..." I rolled my eyes playfully and I held her hands in mine.

"I can only stay for a while because no one knows I'm here."

I chuckled, and smiled. "Your incredible you are."

"So are you, in your own annoying, sulky way." she said cheekily.

"That's not very nice." I chuckled and she grinned and then it soon turned into a frown. "I have to run... I'm sorry. Come and see me after work at about I dunno 7?" she said and I nodded taking her hand to my lips. "See you at 7, I'll get there as soon as I can, and I do apologise in advanced if I am late." I said with a shy smile, she ran her hand down my cheek with a small smile.

As she turned to walk away it was like she took my heart with her. "Ah Captain Nicholls I have a letter for you!" came a messenger, with a smile. I completely ignored him because I was just watching her still.

"Um Sir?"

"What? Oh thanks." I said grabbing the letter out of his hands.

"Have a nice day Sir." he said walking off. I opened it, and I gasped.

"No, no, NO!" I shouted as tears flooded out of my eyes. "James are you alright?" Jamie and Charlie said strolling over. I fell to my knees.

"No! No! No!"

"What's wrong!" Charlie yelled at me.

"Albert's join-joined the war, because you told him Joey's missing!"

_'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JAMIE! AND CHARLIE YOURS TOO! IM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!'_

* * *

**AN: Awww nooooo! Lol please I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I love all the reviews and shiz so please keep it up. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN: Well it looks like this just gets stranger and apparently more cute so I'll try and keep it up... Right so um I'm sorry folks but he's not gonna do anything about Albert only because I'm making it that he can't... Well enough talk... I always feel I talk to much haha... DAMN! Right lets go! R&R! Thanks**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

I think I fainted again... I'm not that sure because I cant remember anything. I really need help with all this fainting and stuff. Its horrible I cant do this with my life... I just want it to end... "James?" came Jamie's voice, filled with sorrow and pain. I stirred and my eyes opened slowly, I let out a small groan. "Ugh my head..."

"Where am I?" I mumbled softly as I looked around, wondering where the hell I was. _'TELL ME WHERE I AM FOR CRYING OUT LOAD!'_ my head screamed and I fell into soft pillows. "In the hospital bay again... They think you need to be watched because of your constant, well fainting..." Charlie said resting his hand on my tensed shoulder.

"I'm capable of looking after myself... I don't need to be watched!" I argued trying to get up only to get shoved back down. "Get off me! IM FINE!" I yelled as I fought against my friends. "James come on... you've been fainting all over the place! YOUR CLEARLY NOT FINE!" Jamie yelled back at me.

I finally gave up knowing that I may be strong but its two against one and that never works out well for me... Soon someone walked in with a glass of water. Fraya wore a small smile on his face. She walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"They took you here as soon as you fainted. You really need to try stay on those feet of yours because that's why you have them." she joked and I blushed slightly and she place a kiss on my burning forehead.

"Ha... ha funny... it's not my fault I keep fainting because I have reasons to... the poor boy is going to get himself killed and its all my fault, I knew I should have never bought that horse from his father." I mumbled as tears welled in my eyes.

"Hey... don't be stupid you didn't know you were going to get shot and you didn't know you were going to lose him so don't blame yourself." Fraya said sitting on the edge of my bed.

'_Why shouldn't I blame myself for this? I deserve all the blame here, I don't even deserve to be alive!'_

"Could you leave us alone for a minute please boys?" Fraya said and they tipped their caps walking out of the room. She smiled and leaned down placing an incredibly soft kiss on my burning lips.

"James, you deserve your life. His horse will be fine and so will he. He sounds like the type of boy to fight for love. You'll see." she whispered and I sighed.

"How can you always see the best in people?" I asked with a smile and she giggled softly lying next to me allowing me to wrap my arms around her tightly.

"I've grown up knowing to see the best in people even though everything in my past had been horrible. Plus I like seeing the best in people, because it makes them feel better about themselves." she whispered against my side. "Your so great... why do you like me?" I said grinning wanting to know why she wanted to be with me. "James stop you know why I like you." she laughed and looked up at me. I looked back at her wanting her to tell me.

"Fine okay I like you because, your kind, loving, charming, and not to mention incredibly handsome..." she drifted off burying her head into me to hide her embarrassment. "Why do you like me?" she mumbled and I smiled.

"Because your funny, smart and incredible in every way and not to mention incredibly beautiful in all ways as well and I loved you at first sight Fraya and I don't want to lose you ever." I whispered closing my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AN: Wow... Angry much aren't we James? Hahaha. Well there we have it... he's "incapable" of looking after himself apparently haha but Fraya has taken care of everything putting him at ease. That was well cute haha well please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**AN: So James is trapped in hospital... oh how fun for him haha ;) Please R&R! Thanks**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

I didn't get my wish for sleep. My head was hurting, I was shaking, moving, sweating everything. My head was swimming with negative thoughts, pain and horrible memories. Nightmares as you might call them. Mumbling and things was highly embarrassing and seemingly that's what I was in the process of doing right now. Hands placed themselves firmly on my shaking shoulders, shaking me violently.

"GET OFF ME!" I cried but the hands never left me. Soft and yet still strong touch. "JAMES WAKE UP YOU CAZY FOOL!" came an angry summer voice. My eyes snapped open and I shot into a sitting position. I looked around, my vision was all blurry and it wasn't funny. I panicked and hands grabbed me again.

"James its alright you were having a nightmare and I am not surprised." Fraya said with a small meaningful smile. I put my hand to my head feeling cold sweat. I quickly retracted my hand with a slight grimace gracing across my features. Fraya grabbed a slightly damp cloth. She dabbed it across my face cooling me down completely. My eyes closed as she brushed her hand through my hair.

_'That feels actually really nice.'_

She kept doing it again and again, then running her hand softly down my neck. I opened one eye and a smile formed on my face.

"Your so hot James..." she said and then realised what she had just said making her laugh.

"I know... did you just realise that?" I said cheekily and winked. She blushed, swatting me on the shoulder light making me chuckle.

"I knew that ages ago..." she said looking away with a smile.

"Sure you did." I said with a grin.

"Shut up you..." she said placing a kiss on my cheek.

Silence took over us both for what seemed like forever, but to be honest I don't think either of us cared very much. I took the occasional glance seeing her eyes glisten. Her face wasn't full of colour like it usually was. Her face was pale, her eyes were darker than normal and I felt worried. "Um Fraya? Is everything alright?" I asked and she snapped back into reality.

"Yeh everything is fine James, don't worry about it." Fraya replied closing her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. I reached my hand out resting it on her cheek, using my thumb to rub the tears away.

"I will worry about it Fray. You need to tell me, someone cant help when they don't know." I said placing my other hand on her other cheek turning her face to look at me.

I felt my heart ping with sheer pain seeing her so hurt. She wasn't going to tell me... I could see her thinking, thinking up something to cover up what was really wrong. I wont rest until she tells me.

* * *

**AN: Sooo... we are getting slightly serious here because she's been keeping something to herself for many years now :O We shall find out soooooon though folks hehe :) Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**AN: So... we find out why Fraya is hiding away from James. Hmm and I do apologies that I never updated yesterday lol I got caught up in my Fred Weasley obsession... haha I have many obsessions right now haha :) but any way lets see shall we ;) Thanks! R&R!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Fraya opened her eyes and I couldn't read them this time. _'What's wrong? Please tell me...' _My blue eyes were almost pleading her to tell me. She lifted her shaking pale hands onto mine.

"I-I got a letter from home... my dad's dead." she whispered and my heart dropped. I pulled her into me and rocked her in my arms.

"Shhh its okay Fraya... just cry... I'm here." I whispered and stroked her hair.

"I just cant believe he's gone... I hope mums okay..." she whispered into my shoulder burying her face deeper into my shoulder. I held her close, rocking, whispering and I kissed her hair. Her beautiful hair so soft.

"James, I loved my dad... so much. I just never got the time to say it, and I never got the time to spend any quality time with him because he didn't want me. My life is so messed up!" she cried.

_'Of course he loved you Fraya! Everyone says they hate people but most of the time they cant realise what people mean to them.'_

"Miss Rowlands I must get you to look after the new patients."

She looked at me and sighed. She placed a small kiss on my lips and said goodbye. As she walked, she wiped her tears away._ 'I cant believe that happened... it couldn't have? Could it?' _I lay back down and pondered on my thoughts. Why is this life so difficult? Why did there have to be a war? Why did I have to be apart of it? Why did she have to be apart of it? She shouldn't have come here. War is a dangerous thing... maybe it was because she was here that he passed away?

"James? Are you okay?" came Jamie's voice. I sighed heavily and the two of them walked in. I looked at my two friends with watery eyes.

"No... Fraya's dad died... shes torn up." I said and they looked at each other then at me.

"We didn't know that... When?" Charlie asked and I glared at him.

_ 'What the hell? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT?'_ I sat up slowly, my breath quickening.

"Listen here... why would anyone want to answer that question?" I growled and they pulled chairs up beside my bed.

"James the wars changed you... you used to be like nice all the time to us! We used to be able to have a laugh with each other and now... well we find it difficult to even get anything out of you." Charlie said sadly and my heart dropped again.

_'Is that true? Has the war changed me? To be honest I do not believe it was the war its self. I believe it was everything else that has happened...' _

"I... I'm sorry..." I mumbled and Jamie and Charlie gave a small smile. "Don't be daft James. War changes everyone... sometimes it can be in a way for the better and sometimes it can be for the worst." Jamie said and I sighed.

"No okay its not alright. I feel horrible okay. I thought I had a lot. I had a brilliant horse, I found the most beautiful girl and I have two friends that are amazing. Then my head started spinning and stuff came into it... this war has ruined my life... in more ways than one... I've lost my horse and I'm losing my friends. The only thing I haven't lost is Fraya..." I said and they looked lost.

_'Geez they are not very bright sometimes are they?'_

* * *

**AN: Ah okay Fraya has lost her dad and fears for her mother... shame. So um tune in next time alright :) And thanks to Spirited Mare and Elizabeth for reviewing. Please stop by and leave me some more haahaa. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN: So... I'm going to be ending this soon and I'm going to make this a nice chapter and yes um it could be a short chapter just to warn you but I have a small surprise hehe! I always have one hehe :D x Please enjoy the chapter! Please R&R! Thanks **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Its been three weeks since Fraya found out about her dad. I have tried my best to keep her happy, and I love to see her smile, its so bright and she just brightens up the day when its a dark one. Her giggle makes me smile. She just makes my life better. To be honest our relationship has gotten stronger because she's needed looking after. I would never let anyone hurt her and if they did they wouldn't last long after doing so. I hate to see her pained, because it hurts me.

"Fraya?" I called and she came over. See I bought her a flower. She smiled and inside so did I. "Sit down and close your eyes..." I said and she looked at me funny before doing so. I found the flower and pulled out her clip.

"James what are you doing with my clip?" she said and then giggled clasping her hands together on her lap.

"Sorry... just keep them shut." I said and a smile formed on my lips, as I slid the stem into the clip and the clip into her hair. I kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes. She eyed me for a while and then she walked to the small mirror above the small sink. She giggled and lifted her hand to the flower. A white rose.

"It's beautiful James. Thank you." she said and walked back over to sit with me.

I held her in my arms leaning back on my pillows and she snuggled into me.

"You'll be able to leave soon... your stable enough on your feet now." she said sadly and I kissed her hair, her soft, silky hair.

"I know and I have a surprise when I do." I said happily and she looked up at me.

"Can you tell me what it is?" she said as her eyes shone with excitement.

"No I certainly cannot Miss Rowlands... It is a surprise and therefore cannot be told."

She laughed and soon rested her head on my chest. She put her hand on my heart, and I saw her hand rise and fall with my heart beat (which I finally managed to keep calm now when she is near haha)

"Now you've got me all excited for this surprise... will I like it? Is it a present?" she asked and I laughed at her.

"You aren't patient at all are you? I hope you'll like it and um I guess it is..." I said and she replied,

"Well I can't wait, only a couple more days and ill get my surprise." she whispered and we lay in a comfortable silence for a while.

_'God I hope she says yes...'_

* * *

**AN: So... can you guess what the surprise is? Hmm? :D hehe um the actual surprise will be the next chapter hehe. I love everyone's reviews and so on and keep it up and make me happy haha! Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN: Yay surprise time :D hehe this will be a short chapter and I do apologies. Also I just wanna take the time again to thank everyone :) I will be sad when this ends but what better to end on a good note haha :) but don't fret my amazing readers and reviewers and everything :) haha! I will be writing more hehe ;) please enjoy! R&R!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

I finally got out again. Fraya was still at the hospital bay. I got myself cleaned up and put my best uniform on. I straightened out my jacket, made sure my cap was straight and dug in my pocket for the ring I was going to give her... but I couldn't find it. I panicked and started tipping chairs, throwing papers around, pulling drawers out of my desk... everything. I looked under my desk and found it. I sighed in relief picking up the box. I opened it and smiled. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Good God James! What on earth happened in here? It looks like you've had your own war!" Jamie cried and I looked up from the floor. He started to laugh and I sat back on my heels.

"Hiding from imaginary guns are we James?"

I went slightly red with embarrassment._ 'What a time to come into my quarters Jamie!' _"Do you ever knock Jamie?" I asked pushing myself onto my feet again straightening my jacket and picking up my cap. I placed it on my head again and Jamie smiled.

"Of course not! Why are you all dressed up?"

"None of your business..." I replied and tried to barge past him but he stopped me at the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Fraya as usual... Got a problem Jamie?" I said and raised an eyebrow. Jamie smiled and shook his head moving out of the way. I smiled and nodded, dragging him out behind me causing him to slam my door.

"You two better not follow me..." I said knowing they would most likely follow me... as usual. I strode off and my heart started racing.

_'Oh man... I am so nervous... should I be?' _I thought and then my head yelled, _'Damn it James of course you should be nervous! Your asking a girl to marry you!'_

It took me longer than normal to get to here but it was worth making her wait. I finally reached the door. My hands were shaking and my head was spinning... I still cant believe I'm doing this, it feels weird. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. She was just walking over to the door and she stopped. She smiled and blushed.

"Morning James." she said and I walked over to her. I wrapped her in a hug and I felt her arms round me. "How about that surprise now Mister...?" she whispered and I chuckled.

"Sure thing."

I pushed her away and she looked at me... I took a deep breath and dropped to one knee. I took her hand in mine and took it to my lips placing many kisses on it always looking in her eyes.

"From the first day I met you... I knew there was something I liked about you. I never wanted to say anything but, god it killed me. Every time I got close to telling you how I felt, Jamie and Charlie would interrupt or I'd be bleeding my guts out. When we kissed I knew it was right and I never wanted to let you go. I never wanted to leave you again, and I still don't now. I just want you by my side all the time. I just want to hold you, to kiss you, to hug you. I love you Fraya and no matter how bad life gets I will always be there to comfort you, I will always love you and no matter what happens nothing will change that. Now to the really question. Fraya... Will you-will you marry me?" I asked soon closing my eyes, afraid to see what her eyes said. I felt a hand on my cheek, and I opened my eyes again. She leaned down and whispered,

"Yes! I'll marry you James!"

I slipped the ring on her finger and dropped the box on the floor just to pick her up, spinning her round, burying my head into her shoulder. She kissed my cheek and whispered again,

"I love you so much James. I would happily spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too Fraya. I would do the same, ten times over. I will never let you go. I promise you." I whispered and we stood there for minutes after. Soaking in the feeling, soaking in the happiness.

I swear if anyone hurts her I will kill them...

* * *

**AN: AHH! Hehe I know I am not very good and making proposals haha! Actually I suck at it but I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Please review :) Thanks. All Welcome**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**AN: Aww man folks this is the last chapter :'( If you have enjoyed this War Horse fanfic, more of my War Horse fics I do recommend you read if you want. They are _"Home!"_, _"Walking Into The Front Line!"_, _"Reunion!"_ and _"Rise To The Challenge, To Fall At Death!"_ only recommendations haha give them a chance you might like them? Haha well folks please enjoy the last chapter which is set three weeks after he proposed and they are back in England! I am afraid it may be a short chapter but meh! Lol enjoy!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Finally we are back in England. To everyone's surprise it was sunny and warm. Me and Fraya had stayed together the whole boat journey home. Also I met Albert properly and I felt less ashamed of what happened to Joey. He never blamed me, he told me it wasn't my fault, and my mind and heart felt at ease. When I saw Joey again for the first time in many, many years, he was cut and he looked a complete mess.

Fraya met Joey for the first time and literally fell in love at first sight with him. That's actually where we are now. We sat with Albert chatting, talking about what we had witnessed.

"I think the worst thing I saw was my... my best friend dying right in front of me. Andrew was my best friend, always behind me, what ever I was doing. He joined because of me and died. For a few weeks, I couldn't seek, I thought I was going to be permanently blind, but luckily I wasn't obviously." Albert said and Fraya put a hand on his shoulder, lightly rubbing it.

"What about you Captain?" he suddenly asked and my head snapped from Joey to him. To be honest I can't even remember.

"Um..." I started and Fraya began to laugh. Albert only looked at her and she stopped looking down. "Well... we charged at the German's... and I got shot. When I woke up I was in so much pain and then I met Fraya." I said looking away from them both.

"Are you two..." he asked and Fraya nodded showing Albert her ring. He smiled and I turned back standing up, walking over to Joey.

"Hey old boy... Where have you been?" I asked softly rubbing his face being careful not to catch the cuts. He snorted, shoving his head into my shoulder making me wince slightly.

_'God I wish it didn't hurt still! It's stopping me doing a lot of stuff...' _

"Good lad Joey... I am sorry, for what happened Joey... I really am, not that I should be, but I promised to look after you and I did the opposite... I lost you. But now your safe, we both are, and we are both going to be somewhere we really want to be." I said and turned to see Fraya help Albert straighten up his uniform and his cap. I smiled, all she ever wants to do is help people... but I guess that's what she does for a living anyway.

"James, are you alright?" Fraya asked and I met two pairs of eyes. I shook my head and sat myself back down next to her and Albert.

"All I can think about now, is charging forward and then all of a sudden falling, crying and loosing consciousness. It scares me... it hurts me." I whispered and Albert knew the war was now taking it's toll on me.

_'Brilliant...!'_

**OoOoOo**

When we got back on land, it felt good. To feel the ground beneath my feet and Fraya holding my hand. She smiled up at me as she saw her mother. It soon dawned on me again why her father wasn't there... I saw the tears in her eyes as she looked back at her mother. I sighed and suddenly she dropped my hand running into her mother's open arms.

"Fraya dear are you alright?" her mother said stroking Fraya's hair, holding her tightly. I slowly walked over and stood a bit away. I watched her pull away and look into her mother's eyes.

"Yes mother... I just miss father a lot. Oh and before I forget, this is my husband James." she said with a beaming smile, which soon made me smile as well. She always makes me smile. Her mother literally squealed.

"Oh Fraya, my baby, you got married over there? What did he do anyway?"

I felt slightly uncomfortable and shift from one foot to the other. Fraya on the other hand tried hard to calm her mother down which soon made me laugh.

"He's a Cavalry Captain mother. Well he was my most severely injured patient actually, that's how we first met and then we, well spent loads of time together and then three weeks ago he proposed to me and I said yes!" she squealed.

Her mother then looked directly at me and her eyes were just like Fraya's. She's strong like Fraya. Her mother took us back to hers and I got to know her mother and we all just chatted about nothing really.

**OoOoOo**

Our wedding came quickly and it turns out we are going to have a baby. She's four weeks pregnant. It's an overwhelming feeling, but its amazing at the same time to know I am going to be a father, and that I get to have a family. We had our wedding in the finest church in Devon and everyone was there. Jamie, Charlie and many of my other friends, and all of Fraya's family and friends. I wanted it to be original and we both decided I would ware I black suit. To be honest I missed my uniform, but this is what we had decided. When she walked down the isle I swear my heart stopped momentarily, she looked simply breath taking.

It was a beautiful ceremony and Albert let us have Joey for the day. We rode away on his back, leaving everyone behind. We just went into the hills of Dartmoor and messed around there for a while, enjoying the rest of our wedding day and we stayed out until the sun started to set behind the hills.

"We should get Joey back. Albert is coming to take him home soon." I said and helped her off the ground and back onto his back. I jumped on behind her, and we galloped back to the town to see Albert waiting for us.

"Thanks again Albert." Fraya said giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. He smiled and I helped him onto Joey. He waved goodbye and spurred Joey into a swift gallop and disappeared back to his little farm in the hills.

Me and Fraya went home. To our home, one where we will watch our child grow, one where we will watch our child go to school, one where we will have our first pet, and one where we will grow old together.

* * *

**AN: Awww I know that was a shite last chapter and I really do apologise. I hope you like my other War Horse stories and I hope some of you will take my recommendations into mind hehe :) Also thanks to Elizabeth, ilovetvandfilm, babydake93, Loki'sLover, Oak, Spirited Mare, ResoluteShadow and Charlie McPuffin IV for reviewing and everything else you've all done on this story :) I love you all haha :) Also to everyone else that may have fav'd/ alerted both this story and me as an author! Well folks one final time for this story :'( Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**


End file.
